


Fluffy Billdip Story things

by Sparkly_rainbow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Fluffy, I need prompts, M/M, May be absolutely terrible, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, none at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_rainbow/pseuds/Sparkly_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEND PROMPTS! No smut. </p><p>Here's how its gonna work, just comment the prompts. I don't have a tumblr yet! <br/> I may have some stories backed up already. Imma put one up for example or something.</p><p>I may continue some stories, if you want me to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Chapter 1: Bill wants the perfect Kitten.** _

 

"Aw, c'mon pinetree! Mabel would love a parrot! They talk and fly and they don't shed!" Bill exclaimed, looking at the kitten pictures Dipper was looking at online.

"Mabel wants a kitten, not a bird. Besides, they make too much noise and they're annoying. What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have demon-y things to do, like haunt someones dream or something?" Bill laughed obnoxiously.

"I'd rather watch my favorite flesh bag find a birthday gift for Shooting Star, I've seen her gift for you. You're gonna love it. And why would she want a kitten when she has one right here?" And with the snap of his fingers, Dipper disappeared and a little brown kitten took his place, but you couldn't see him because he was hidden under his hat.

"Awww!" Bill exclaimed and picked up the kitten who was looking around in confusion, then finally it caught on and mewed angrily at Bill. Bill only laughed. "Oh my goodness! You're too cute!" He laughed even harder when he hissed at him.

Dipper decided to stay quiet, hoping that Bill would shut up. "Don't be mad, Pinetree. I'll change you back... One day..." Dipper's eyes widen, _'Forever?'_ He tried to ask, but it came out as a mew.

Bill giggled and hugged the small kitten to his chest. "Wait until Mabel sees the gift _I_ got her," Bill said with a face-splitting smile. "Of course, I need to tell her what happened to you... Maybe you could've run away, never to be found again." He giggled and continued stroking the kittens fur. "That wouldn't be a bad excuse actually, with your Great uncles shoving you around, working you all of the time, your annoying sister who bugs you about her _Failed Summer Romances_ , oh and lets not forget about the lack of friends you have. I could go on and on about your problems here, pinetree, you should've stayed home with your mommy and daddy." Bill's voice suddenly turned dark. "You would be better off as a kitten, protected, kept inside, I wouldn't even have to worry about you interrupting my plans! Wendy would probably give you more attention than she gives you now, you poor thing, that's another problem, her constant rejection. Yet you still like the little red haired freak."

The kitten hissed and clawed Bill's hand and tried to bite him, but Bill only laughed.

"Or I could tell her you were eaten alive by a monster, a horrid giant beast swallowed you whole, then she would never go in the woods again, or she would. Alone. Perhaps then she would be killed." Bill grinned from ear to ear, making the kitten cower from his now monstrous red eye.

"Maybe I'll keep you to myself, yes. That is exactly what I'll do! I'll keep you in the mindscape, my little pet kitten. I'll change your name from Dipper to Pinetree!" Bill giggled and kissed the thrashing kittens head. "Go to sleep little one," He whispered to Pinetree, spells hidden in his voice which caused Dipper to pass out.

"Goodnight, kitten."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short because I'm on vacation, I might continue it later!

**"Soft _Kitty, Warm Kitty, little ball of fur. Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, purr, purr, purr."_**

Two days had passed,  _two days._ For Dipper, it felt like two _years._ He was worried sick, what did Bill tell Mabel? Did he even tell her anything? 

All he could do was eat, sleep, and shamefully, use the litter box. He spent his other time being held by Bill, Bill reminded him of a two year old with a kitten. You know, the kind that scream "KITTY!" And squeeze the kitten to death. 

After nearly being strangled multiple times, Dipper decided to not struggle and let the demon pet him, and besides, what cat doesn't like being petted?

While Bill petted him, Dipper would plot his escape. But there was nothing he could do. He blamed himself, he was the one who decided that Bill _could_ be trusted. 

It had took Bill a lot of time of begging, claiming he was innocent, doing tons of kind acts. A few months later, Dipper finally gave in. Bill was so happy, he never once frowned after that. He followed Dipper everywhere, and saved Dipper from a lot of monsters.

 

_Two Days Later_...

 

Bill smiled widely, an evil glint in his eye as he watched Mabel. She was laying in her bed, staring at the wall with silent tears falling down her face. 

She knew he would be back, he wouldn't leave like that. Stan and Ford were doing everything they could, but there wasn't even a trace of where the boy had gone.

"Hey Shooting star..." Bill faked sadness as he sat on her bed, she flinched in surprise and looked up at him. "Hi Bill."

"I've been looking everywhere, and when a dream demon can't find someone, they might as well be dead." Mabel stared at him with wide eyes, fear and sadness turning her stomach into knots.

"But... But I know he's okay. You're lying Bill!" Tears now streamed down her face and Bill hugged her. "He's not gone... I will see him again..." She sniffled and hugged him back.

"Hey... Me and pinetree, before he went missiby, he helped me pick out the perfect pet, wanna see it?" Mabel sighed and looked down. "Not really... I wanna see Dipper," she whispered the last part.

The demon only smiled softly and grabbed the little brown kitten from inside his coat, which had been asleep, and cradled it like a baby. 

"I named it Pinetree," he said with a smile. Mabel didn't smile, she only petted the kitten and sighed. "I wanna help Stan and Ford hunt Dipper down, but they wouldn't let me. And when I tried to go out on my own, they locked me in here." 

Dipper opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Mabel's teary eyes.

_Mabel!_ He tried to speak and tell her it was okay, but it wasn't. It was his fault, he made her sad. 

Bill made her sad, and made Dipper angry. 

The kitten clawed Bill, and even though it didn't effect him, it took him by surprise and he let go. Dipper immediately went to Mabels lap. He rubbed his head against her sweater and mewed. 

She looked in surprise and began gently petting him. "Good Pinetree..." She whispered.


	3. Bill comforting Dipper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a nightmare, Bill comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @Queenofmemes, she requested this! :) I love your book 101 REASONS TO LIVE. It's awesome, people reading this should check it out!

_**Bill comforting Dipper.** _

 

_**(Finding names sucks so sorry), dark themes at first, if you don't wanna see the short nightmare then skip to where the italics end.** _

 

_It was cold, he couldn't see. Darkness surrounded him._

 

_"Mabel!" He screamed, running forward, trying to find a light. "Grunkle Stan?!" No noises were made, he was all alone. In the darkness._

 

_Chills went down Dipper's spine as he felt a cold breeze sweep past him, he jerked around, expecting to see a giant monster. But nothing was there._  
  
"Who's there?" He said, just above a whisper. "Dipper." A voice whimpered, almost too quiet for him to hear. "Mabel!" He yelled and ran towards the whimpering, finding nothing. "HELP!" She suddenly shrieked, he ran faster. His heart pounded in his chest as his legs protested. He felt something dragging him down, making him slow. 

 

_"MABEL!" He yelled louder, trying to speed up. And that's when he found her. Deathly pale, eyes cold and lifeless, sprawled out on the ground. He could barely see, but it was no longer to dark to see. They were in the woods._

 

_His eyes grew wide as he fell to his knees beside her, he was too late. He picked her up gently and hugged her. "Mabel please don't... don't leave me..." He whispered, clutching her tightly to him. He began to cry quietly, sniffling as tears ran down his cheeks._

 

_He didn't care about the growling that surrounded him, or the red eyes that glowed in the darkness of the woods, or a certain voice calling to him. He began shaking as the voice grew louder and louder._

 

_"Pinetree!"_

 

_He shook his head and held Mabel tighter._

 

_"Go away..." He whispered to the voice that kept yelling._

 

_"Dipper!" It yelled his name for the first time and he shook his head more rapidly, crying louder. "Leave me alone!" He yelled at the voice again._

 

_"WAKE UP!"_

 

_**Scary theme ends now, fluffy from here on out! ( *^_^)** _

 

"N-No!" Dipper shot up, only to fall back down with a groan when his head connected with Bill's. "Sorry," Bill said and pulled Dipper into his arms, gently rocking him back and forth. "I-I'm not a baby," Dipper muttered and sniffled, trying to contain himself.

 

"I don't know much about humans yet, pinetree, but bottling up your feelings is probably not a healthy thing to do," Bill said softly, petting Dippers hair with one hand, rubbing his back with the other.

 

"I-it was that dream again, Bill... It won't go away," He whimpered, tears beginning to fall. "I'll protect you, okay? I'll fight them away." Dipper nodded and bit his lip harshly, burying his face in Bill's shirt.

 

"Let it out Dipper, it's okay, you'll be okay." And he did, Dipper cried, and cried, balling his hands into fists, clutching onto Bill and Dipper continued comforting him.

 

"She's not ever coming back..." He whispered after calming down a little. "It's all my fault, Bill. I should've been faster, I could have saved her!" He cried. "Shhh, it's not your fault Dipper, you could be the fasted human on earth, and there would still be no way to save her, it's not your fault," He cooed into Dippers ear, holding him tightly. "I love you Bill..." Dipper whispered and held onto him even tighter, if Bill had to breath like normal humans, he would probably be sufficatung now."

 

"I love you too, Dipper," He whispered back and laid down with Dipper in his arms, he kissed his forehead lovingly and hummed Dipper to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, please point out any mistakes and I will do my best to correct them!


	4. Bill loves food, a lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper teasing Bill about eating too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy writing... I don't usually write this type of stuff, I hope you like it though!

Bill loves food. A lot.

"Pinetreeee!" Bill complained as Dipper wiped away the cake icing from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, like a mother would. Dipper smiled and laughed a little.

"Learn how to use a napkin, and maybe I won't do this anymore." There's no way he would actually not do it anymore though, Bill's facial expression was just too adorable. Bill rolled his eyes, but smiled, and continued stuffing his face with chocolate cake.

"Oh and don't get it on the couch." He ate like a child, only because he was new to being human. He loved the taste of food, it was so amazing and made him wonder why he didn't eat before, well, he didn't have a mouth... But knowing Bill, he'd find away. 

"How much cake are you gonna eat? Isn't that your third slice?" Bill paused for a moment, and nodded, then continued eating. Dipper sighed. "You're gonna get a stomach ache if you keep eating like that Bill," Dipper said, warning in his voice. 

Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease Pinetree, I'm a dream demon. I don't get stomach-aches." Dipper raised an eyebrow, seeing a little bump on Bills stomach, he must've eaten a lot. He didn't find the need to eat until almost a week ago. 

"Hey Bill..." He smiled goofily and pinched Bill's cheek. "Are you gaining a little weight?" He said teasingly, it was in no way bad. Bill pouted and poked his stomach. "Whatever Pinetree, I could fix it if I wanted to." Bill didn't really care, as long as he wasn't unhealthily fat and his boyfriend still loved him. He's satisfied with himself, and Dipper knows that too, which makes him happy.

"Do you think I should fix it?" Bill looked at Dipper. Dipper shrugged and smiled wider. "I think its fine, you're always adorable in my eyes." Bill smiled and hugged Dipper. They would support each other until the end, unless Bill decides to cause a crazy apocalypse or something... But Dipper would never let that happen!

"Thanks, I love you pinetree."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. 
> 
> I got a tumblr! Its called I-ship-billdip-get-over-it. Sorry to the person who thought it was a blog that copied my work, I didn't mean to make you worry!

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! Comment what you want me to do next!


End file.
